The Unknown
by Sympathetic-Moron
Summary: Xander is nearly drained by both Angel and Spike during School Hard and turns into a demon. Now he works at Willy's bar, but what happens when Spike finds him and now wants what's his? Spander. I don't own any of the Characters in this story
1. Chapter 1

_**X**_ander went into shock Deadboy had not only dragged him into the school and gave him to his childe, but he was draining him with Spike. Xander whished he could wake up from this nightmare, but he didn't and he could feel himself dieing . Xander wasn't surprised to see blackness creeping into his sight on all sides like a demented fog. He was so tired maybe if he just closed his eyes for a moment surely no one would care.

Angel was horrified with himself he was draining Buffy's best friend and hadn't realized how far he had gone until he felt Xander pass out against him he had to stop, but it tasted so good better than he remembered blood tasting, then again he hadn't drunk human blood in a very long time.

"You can't stop can you Angelus?" Spike said smirking, "Well that's understandable considering, and the boy was a right nummy treat, had more flavor than most humans do." Spike pulled his fist back and punched angel in the face making him drop Xander and go flying. Angel rushed forward and grabbed Xander then turned tale and ran thinking if he got Xander to the hospital he could be saved.

_**X**_ander's body had gone through a transformation while at the hospital and he had become shorter and more delicate looking, a sign of demon heritage that became apparent because of the bites that were bestowed upon him by Spike and Angel. Still it had taken two days and three transfusions to stabilize him enough that he could leave the hospital. Xander had to quit school because of his change in appearance as he was under the impression that no one would believe it was him. Xander started working at Willy's bar to earn money by bartending, heavy lifting, and fixing anything that gets broken. Willy tried to convince him into become a bouncer too, but Xander declined saying no one would take him seriously as a bouncer at a demon bar. He did have the uncanny ability to diffuse most small fights before they started though. Over the next couple of months Xander came to love his job.

"Hey bartender." One demon said Xander was unsure of the species.

"Let me guess beer?" Xander said smirking he loved guessing what the customers wanted before they asked. The demon looked as surprised as a lizard-like creature could and nodded. Xander smirked and slid the beverage over the counter towards it. The demon caught it no problem and walked off to the back where a group of them were conversing. The door opened and in walked Spike. Xander looked up startled by the way Spike came in, more accurately the way he rolled in flocked by minions.

"Oi, quit your staring." Xander snapped his head back to the next customer thankful that the bites hadn't scarred and that he no longer was recognizable as Xander Harris the zeppo.

Xander didn't try to guess the next persons drink he was too jumpy to do that at the moment. Spike was staring at him, Xander wasn't even sure that Spike was blinking. Xander chose to ignore it and go about his business, but it was so damn hard to do anything with him constantly staring. Xander scowled grabbed a bottle of whisky walked over to Spike's table and put the bottle down and walked back to the bar.

"I'll put it on your tab." Xander said over his shoulder.

"Ta' mate." Spike said smirking at Xander's back and then proceeded to take a swig from the bottle.

Xander went back to guessing what people wanted to drink more confident now that he had already spoken to Spike without getting drained of blood. He didn't notice Spike's expression become more and more unreadable as he watched Xander work.

_**S**_pike was fascinated he had yet to see Xander guess wrong and he knew there was something familiar about him, but he just couldn't figure out what it was at the moment and it was driving him mad. He had sent his guards off to gather information on him, but they had yet to find anything it was like he just appeared out of thin air one day. It was extremely annoying and this was his third day of observing.

It was around when Spike was thinking that when the fight started apparently one of them said something which meant a grave insult in one language and a simple question in the other. The fight was small and was uninteresting as far as Spike was concerned, but what Xander did was. He walked up to both fighters and they immediately stopped fighting and looked at Xander with glazed eyes and then sat back in their seats. Spike wheeled himself over to Xander and pulled him down into his lap to get a better look at him, he struggled, but slowly he stopped struggling and sat perfectly still. He was pretty Spike decided frowning in concentration, he remembered that smell, but he just couldn't quite place it.

"You're not human are ya' mate?" Spike said rhetorically "I'd say you were an altruit, but then ya' would 'ave had to be bitten by a master and not drained. Ya' do smell familiar like though, but I've never left 'em living." Xander's heart started beating a mile a minute. Spike smirked, "Then again ya' could be the first one. That rightly makes ya' mine now doesn't it." Spike said smirk widening with every word. He tightened his hold on Xander and called to his guards so that they could leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander glared at everyone as Spike wheeled in to the mansion with him on his lap, it was humiliating and no matter how hard he struggled Spike was too strong for him even injured as he was. Then again it was only the bottom half that was injured and unable to move. In the long run he decided it was more embarrassing for him if he was fighting Spike than if he wasn't when they came into the mansion so he just sat there and glared, waiting for a chance to run. Spike tightened his hold as if sensing Xander's thoughts, Xander huffed in annoyance.

"I really need to go back to work or I'll get fired." Xander said hopefully praying to whatever deity was listening that Spike would let him leave. Spike snorted and kept his hold on Xander hard enough to bruise. Xander's demony part wanted to whimper and show its neck to its master, Xander was adamant that this was _not _going to happen anytime soon. It was with a great amount of self control and anger that Xander turned around and glared at Spike, unfortunately it didn't affect Spike in the least. Xander turned back around and started pouting. Spike chuckled and bit Xander lightly. Xander jumped and started shuddering violently.

"Oi, stop that." Spike snapped at Xander, "We're almost there." Xander bit his lip angrily.

"When are you going to let me go?" Xander said

"Never said I was going ta let ya' go. Ya're mine pet the sooner ya realize it the better." Spike said as they made it in the front door.

"Daddy's angry the slayer was being nasty." Drusilla said twirling around in the moonlit room.

"Oh, joy an angry vampire on my first day here, really not feeling the love." Xander bit out angrily "You have horrible timing." He told Spike.

"Quiet!" Spike hissed

"Why? He knows you're here anyway heck, he knows I'm here. It's pointless to do or not do anything it was to late to stop it the moment we came in." Xander said semi-hysterically.

"And just how would you know that Harris?" Angelus said coming in from the other room glaring. "Shouldn't you be dead anyway Spike and my souled half nearly drained you dry."

"Oi ya're that whelp the souled poof gave me for a prezzie? Ya' look nothing like 'im 'sept the hair and the eyes…bloody hell ya' are the whelp ain't ya'" Spike said surprised "The slayer was mighty pissed when they couldn't find ya' and ya've been right under their noses." Spike said laughing.

"Angelus still hasn't stopped being angry Spike. So I think you should stop laughing." Xander said scowling at everything he could see. "Besides they're the ones who were to busy to visit me in the hospital. You know what they were busy with? Sleepovers, makeovers and dancing at The Bronze, the doctors told them over the phone that it would take a miracle for me to pull through and they didn't visit me, not once. Guiles came by the first day and left when it looked like I wouldn't pull through. What nice friends I have." Xander said bitterly, "I _hate_ it!" as he yelled glass shattered the wind whipped branches off the trees and threw the walls spelling death for a handful of fledges.

"Sh, sh, sh, pet calm down" Spike said panicking as a branch came just over his shoulder tearing fabric and skin as it slid by. "Ssh, pet it's okay it's fine."

Angelus watched it all with calculating eyes.


End file.
